


Marked

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [6]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga has always been fascinated with Tora's tattoos. Tora comes home with a new tattoo, and Saga absolutely loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "tattoos" square of my card.
> 
> Crossposted to LJ.

The first thing that Saga does, when Tora comes home, is stare.

There are rich black lines on Tora’s right calf, in the clear design of tiger stripes. The ones on the front are already filled in, dark and striking against his skin. The ones on the back are yet to be complete, just outlined. The skin around them remain a little reddish and raw. Saga continues to stare.

The second thing he does is to blurt out, "That’s really fucking hot."

"Yeah?" Tora grins. “Glad you approve, dear."

“It… it looks really good on you," Saga says, eyes still fixed on the inked area of skin.

“Of course. They’re tiger stripes, after all. A bit itchy still, but they really look great, huh?” Tora says, preening.

Saga huffs out a laugh. "And of course, the first thing that you do after we settle the contract termination details is go off and have a new tattoo done. As expected from you.”

"Well, they can no longer tell us what we can and cannot do," Tora says.  "I've been waiting so long to get more obvious tattoos!"

"Oh, I'm glad you did. You just became even hotter, you know?" Saga says.

Tora grins at him and sits down next to Saga on the couch. "You always loved my tattoos. A little obsessed, even. Remember?"

"Of course," Saga mutters.

He still vividly remembers the first time that he ever saw Tora's tattoos. The band were in a communal shower together in their earliest days. When Tora took his shirt off, there was a collective intake of breath from the other members, except Shou, who’d probably seen those before.

"Whoa," Hiroto whispered, eyes wide and sounding awed.

"What?" Tora asked, oblivious to the effect he was having on everyone else.

"Your tattoos," Nao explained. "They're so cool."

"Oh, thank you!" Tora said.

Then Saga blurted out, "That's really hot."

He hadn't meant to say it, and the moment he did, everyone stared at him. Saga blushed and looked down, trying to stammer out some excuse.

Tora then laughed, and said, "Thank you."

Saga breathed a sigh of relief, but then they wouldn't stop teasing him about his fascination. But Tora enjoyed Saga's attention, and got jealous whenever Saga looked at other tattooed guys. Until Saga confessed his feelings and told him he liked his tattoos best, and not anyone else's.

Now, Saga looks at the tattoo on Tora, struck by a desire to just observe and touch. He doesn't want to aggravate it, though, and contents himself with the fact that it'll all heal up in time.

"I won't be wearing long pants for a while now. Well, better in this weather," Tora chuckles.

"I don't mind if you walk around naked at home," Saga says brightly.

"Of course you would," Tora laughs, and promptly takes off his shirt.

Saga stifles a gasp at that, eyes roaming over his lover's body. Tora has a way of driving him crazy even though they've been together for years now. Tora knows it perfectly well and grins at him.

"I hate you so much," Saga whines. 

"Oh, yes, you hate me so much you want to ride my cock into blissful oblivion," Tora smirks.

Saga groans in displeasure and embarrassment, hiding his face away from Tora. It's true, and it's one of his favourite positions when they're having sex. He really, really likes looking down at Tora's body, okay?

Tora's laughing and lightly ruffling Saga's hair. Saga sighs and turns back to him, snuggling into him.

"Fuck you," he says lightly.

"I'll be the one doing that," Tora smirks.

"You think you're so funny," Saga says, but not without trying to cover a laugh.

Then he climbs onto Tora's lap, fingers splayed on his stomach. He leans down and kisses Tora hungrily, hips grinding down into his. Tora complies easily, fingers sinking into his hair and kissing him back. Saga’s currently grateful they have the curtains drawn all the time, because he’s aroused as hell now and he doesn’t think they’ll make it to the bedroom in time.

"You're eager, aren't you?" Tora says as he pulls away.

Saga's eyes darken. "Yes. You and your stupid sexy tattoos and teasing and -"

He's cut off by another kiss, and Tora's large hand going down his shorts and grasping his cock. He thrusts shallowly into the warmth of his hand, moaning into Tora's mouth.

"Please, please tell me you stocked up the lube stored in this drawer," Saga gasps as he breaks the kiss. "I don't want to get up and go to our room."

"Yes, of course," Tora assures him, reaching over to grasp at the lowest drawer and pulling out a bottle.

They'd once gotten horny in the living room, and had all their clothes off and foreplay done before they both realised they didn't have lube with them, and no way was Saga going to enjoy sex without that. Their rhythm was broken as they got up to get to the bedroom, though the sex afterwards was still amazing.

After that, they have taken care to keep lube in every room. One never knew where and when the mood would strike. Except that once in a while they’d run out, and would have to pause and get back to their room and they’d bicker and make out angrily.

”Get it off,” Saga growls, hurriedly tugging at Tora’s bermudas.

“You’re on top of me, that’s difficult,” Tora hisses.

Saga rolls his eyes and clambers off Tora, pulling off his own boxers. Tora’s done the same, now completely naked on the couch. Saga grins and climbs back up, moaning with pleasure and relief at the sensation of their bare bodies together, unrestricted by clothing. He really wouldn’t mind Tora walking around naked. Or getting tattoos elsewhere only he can see.

Tora’s hand wraps around both their cocks, giving long, sure strokes. Saga moans, his hand resting on Tora’s stomach, arching back. Saga looks down and sees that it’s his right hand, with its tiny heartagram tattoo. He doesn’t know how even this can turn him on even more, and his cock throbs as precum spills out.

There’s a throaty laugh from Tora, and Saga bites his lip, glaring weakly at him. Tora’s hand continues stroking, his hips continue moving. He looks decidedly more composed than Saga is.

Well, Saga is going to wreck him.

With an effort, he pulls away to get up, before he sits on the opposite armchair, and Tora glances at him in mild confusion. “What… oh.”

Saga smiles as he takes the bottle of lube and then, lifts his legs up on the armrests. Tora’s staring at him, lips parting. Saga fits in a slicked-up finger, gasping quietly.

Tora's breathing heavily, watching him. He's always liked a good show. Saga moans as he moves his finger in deeper, another finger rubbing at his entrance. Saga's eyes linger on Tora's stomach tattoo, now obscured by the length of his cock curving up against it.

There's a wet spot where precum has rubbed against his skin, and his skin itself is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Saga watches as a bead of sweat makes it way down Tora's torso, rolling across the lines and colours.

By now, he has two fingers buried inside himself. It's harder to do it on his own, but he's had plenty of practice for this. Slowly, he opens himself wider with a third finger, exposing himself completely to Tora.

"I want you inside me so badly," Saga whispers. "I want to ride you. I want to look at all of you."

"I'm right here," Tora growls. "Come on then."

At this point Saga's so aroused that he's afraid if he goes any further on his own, he'll be coming before he can even touch Tora's dick. He slides his wet fingers out and hurriedly wipes them with tissue before climbing back on top of his lover.

He moans as he starts to push his hips down, Tora's cock filling him up. He bites back a gasp as it slides over his prostate, a shock of pleasure going through his body. Tora's holding his waist, breathing heavily, looking up at him.

"All right?" he grits out.

Saga nods, and then Tora thrusts his hips up sharply. Saga cries out in pleasure, his hips moving back of their own accord. He grips Tora's shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he pushes his hips up and down.

Then, Tora reaches up and tugs his head down for a kiss. Tora is positively ferocious, biting at Saga's lip and licking the inside of his mouth. Even as he breaks the kiss for breath, he tilts Saga's head back and bites at Saga's neck.

"T-Tora..." Saga whimpers.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one with marks," Tora whispers against the column of Saga's throat. "Gotta mark you as mine."

Saga can't argue against that, and thrusts his body lightly, desperate for friction. Tora's mouth is maddening on his neck, fingers massaging the small of Saga's neck.

"Please," Saga moans breathlessly. "More, please."

Tora gives a last bite that Saga is sure will leave an obvious hickey, and then he's thrusting his hips up roughly, hitting Saga's prostate squarely. Saga cries out loudly, holding onto Tora's shoulders and meeting Tora's hips with each thrust.

Then he looks at Tora. Tora's eyes are black with lust, his iris shrunk to a thin ring of hazel. Saga thinks of tiger stripes and bites and ink, and then he's coming with a broken sob of Tora's name, mind blank with pleasure.

His nerves feel like they're on fire, heat and bliss bursting through his whole body. He feels Tora's cock pulse and throb inside him, his arms loose around Saga's hips, his head resting against his chest and gasping roughly. His stomach is wet with his cum, as is Tora's own.

After Saga stops trembling so much, he disentangles himself from Tora and pulls away, Tora's softening cock slipping out from him. He continues to sit in Tora's lap, too tired to move.

"We should probably get up soon," Tora breathes.

"No," Saga pouts. "Tired."

"Fine," Tora says with a soft laugh, pulling Saga in for a light kiss.

His fingers stroke his neck, and then Saga says, "You're lucky we don't have a public appearance for a while. No way will I be wearing turtlenecks or whatever in this weather. But I like these."

"Have you ever considered getting your own tattoo?" Tora asks.

Saga smiles and shrugs. "I've thought about it. But... I think I prefer seeing them on you. I don't really want them, I guess."

"All right," Tora says. "Where do you think I should get my next tattoo, then?"

Saga shrugs. "Anywhere you like. Maybe your arm. That'd look cool."

Tora looks at his left arm, which Saga's currently stroking absently. "Huh. Sounds good. Gotta think of a design."

"Not now," Saga says, rolling his eyes. "You... You tattoo maniac or something. At least cuddle me more."

Tora chuckles in his ear, fingers reaching up to stroke at his hair. Saga dozes off thinking of his touch, and smiles.


End file.
